


Made to Be Ruled

by lary



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Slash, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing feels quite like power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made to Be Ruled

 

 

Loki reached for more food, savouring the rich tastes of meat and cheese and fruit after the time he'd spent with no such luxuries as eating.

 

The human was kneeling naked beside the bed Loki was laying on. His hands were clasped behind his back, accentuating the well-muscled arms. Some of the deep-red bedcovers had fallen onto the floor and lay rumpled beside Barton's legs. Loki had pulled the colour straight from the archer's most filthy, debauched fantasies, amused by the horror his non-brother would have felt had he known what Midgardians associated his colours with. As if Thor would ever contemplate partaking in anything more creative than rutting pathetically against whatever woman he fancied himself in love with a given week, imagining that the height of passion.

 

Loki knew so much better.

 

Barton's eyes followed his every movement, the human's full focus trained on him, heavy and intoxicating. Loki shifted lazily onto his side and allowed him to take a piece of chocolate off his fingers. Barton's lips parted easily, his tongue curling around Loki's fingertips to lick them clean, his mouth hot and wet and obscene. Beautiful.

 

When he'd first been handed the staff by the corpse-like hand of Thanos, the power had poured into his veins and made Loki truly feel like a god. Even as he'd been, the long fall into darkness having stripped him of the dignity and sanity he once might have possessed, the thrum of potential had filled him with a sense of omnipotence.

 

Of course that had merely sharpened the loss when Thanos had reached for the staff and snatched it back like taking candy from a baby. In that moment Loki had known hatred the likes of which he'd only ever felt towards Odin. However, hatred had been familiar and with it had come the masks Loki had almost forgotten. Deceptions and half-truths had spilled from his lips and crafted a fantasy real enough to captivate Thanos. And thus had the Titan joined the long line of fools to fall for Loki's charm, gifting him with the staff and sending him to Midgard.

 

If simply holding the staff had made power thrum in his veins, touching it to the chest of Clint Barton and sensing the man surrender his will and his body was akin to nothing he'd ever felt. No mere control, but utter and complete ownership. Barton was a slave, his sole objective that of pleasing his master.

 

And who was Loki to deny him?

 

“Good boy,” Loki murmured, traced his fingers along the strong jaw, and smiled when the human whimpered like a needy whore. Loki's last release was still dripping fresh onto Barton's thighs and yet he could feel himself stirring as he fed the man another piece of chocolate. This must have been what Loki was born for: power fit him like a glove. He shifted again to rest half-reclining on the remaining bedding.

 

The smallest gesture had Barton climbing onto the bed and between his thighs. Loki didn't really even need to guide him, the man was eager enough, but he did so simply for the pleasure of feeling the fragile tendons of the mortal's neck under his palm.

 

Barton was good with his mouth, hungry for it and hard once more, his cock erect against the muscled stomach. Loki might allow him to come later. He enjoyed having his slave desperate and straining, but even that didn't compare with having him fall apart in Loki's hands.

 

Loki's hips moved on their own, his cock sinking deeper into Barton's mouth. The archer's blue-glimmering eyes were fixed on Loki, pleading him to use him. Loki hardly wished to resist. He held firmly behind the man's head and the next thrusts were deliberate, more forceful, his cock hitting the back of Barton's throat. The mortal looked a mess, his eyes watering, gagging around Loki's cock, but at the same time he was rutting against the mattress.

 

“Such a whore, are you not, Barton? Gorgeous. You were made for this, made to be fucked. Made to be ruled. To be owned.”

 

His words made the archer moan and that was Loki's control shattered. He pulled out, shoving the human roughly on his back and straddling his chest. His fingers dug into Barton's jaw to hold his mouth open, and a few tight strokes had him coming all over the man's face.

 

Barton lapped it up and swallowed what he could like he'd never tasted anything better. “Thank you, sir,” he said in a ragged voice.

 

Loki laughed, sharp and bright. “You certainly know how to earn your rewards.” He curled his fingers around the man's flushed cock and proceeded to shatter him with pleasure.

 

After all, there was no need to be a cruel god to those who knew how to worship him.

 

 


End file.
